


Deixa Eu Ficar

by songoftardis



Series: Deixa Eu Ficar [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Be Emo Do Crimes, F/M, Human AU, I still don't know how to use tags, Old Fools Couple, Soft Toschei, Soft Twissy, classy slow burn, deixaeuficarverso, domestic love, listen to brazilian emo bands
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: Missy pega seu namorado tocando Fresno na madrugada. O problema era que ele não deveria estar lá.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Deixa Eu Ficar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914139
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Deixa Eu Ficar

**Author's Note:**

> BE EMO, DO CRIMES!  
> A one Twissy que ninguém pediu. A música utilizada (pela metade) foi Canção Desastrada, da banda Fresno.

Seu corpo doeu quando ela se mexeu no meio do colchão. A cabeça afundada entre os travesseiros parecia mais pesada, e seus olhos, mesmo ainda fechados, doíam infernalmente.  Ela não se lembrava de como tinha ido parar na cama, e também não fazia ideia de por quanto tempo tinha dormido. Encolheu-se debaixo das cobertas, até se dar conta de onde realmente estava: exatamente no meio da sua cama  _ queen size _ , que parecia grande demais sem o corpo magro com o qual, no último um ano e meio, acostumou-se a dividir seu espaço por algumas tardes e noites.

Abriu os olhos de uma só vez e sentou-se num pulo, pega de surpresa pela escuridão do quarto e se arrependendo imediatamente de sua atitude depois que uma terrível pontada atingiu suas têmporas. Missy gemeu de dor, encolhendo novamente o corpo e abraçando as pernas dobradas de modo a encostar a testa nos joelhos nus. Ela não sabia dizer se sentia frio, seu corpo parecia mais quente que o normal. Seus músculos estavam rijos, sentia-se sonolenta mesmo tendo acabado de acordar e aquela dor de cabeça insuportável não a deixava.

Aos poucos, suas memórias retornavam aos devidos lugares. O namorado e ela tinham ido ao parque durante a tarde até que um mal-estar a fez vomitar o hambúrguer de uma rede de  _ fast food  _ consumido no caminho. Já estava com dores abdominais há alguns dias, mas achou que alguns comprimidos de omeprazol resolveriam seu problema. Até chegarem as dores, o cansaço, e, por fim, a náusea arrasadora que terminou na trágica perda de seu almoço já pouco saudável.

Ela se lembrava vagamente da mão grande do namorado em sua testa, verificando sua temperatura. A voz de John era suave e distante ao dizer “você está com febre”, e ela tinha  _ flashes _ bastante esparsos de voltarem para seu apartamento pouco antes do sol se pôr. Talvez tivesse sido depois. Estendeu o braço direito visando alcançar o celular na mesinha de cabeceira, sentindo uma leve queimação em seus olhos com a claridade. John vivia dizendo que ela deveria reduzir a luminosidade de sua tela antes que ficasse cega. O clarão iluminou parcamente um copo d’água pela metade no centro da mesinha, ao lado de um termômetro digital e uma cartela vazia de analgésicos. Eram três da manhã. O namorado devia tê-la posto na cama depois de dar-lhe os comprimidos, e, considerando o horário, já deveria ter partido.

Já fazia algum tempo que namoravam assim, tal qual dois adolescentes rebeldes cujas famílias não se davam. Era fato que suas famílias, por associação, realmente não se davam, mas seus problemas para assumir o relacionamento eram mais internos que externos. O Doutor já tinha alguns netos, e sua filha mais nova, Amelia, já morava com o noivo e logo constituiria a própria família. Missy também já havia se encarregado da criação completa de sua Clara, professora do secundário no Colégio Coal Hill e começando uma interessante relação com um rapaz chamado Danny. Qual seria o problema, então?

Talvez estivessem velhos demais para aquilo tudo. Para os flertes, para as escapadas nos intervalos das aulas apenas para trocarem alguns beijos, para as esbarradas de pele na biblioteca da universidade, para as noites de cinema em casa.... Para as cartas de amor escondidas no escaninho e as ligações sonolentas durante a madrugada apenas para dizer um “eu te amo” preguiçoso. O que era engraçado, pensava Missy, considerando que seu relacionamento não havia começado da melhor maneira.

Os primeiros anos na St. Luke’s foram o inferno. Dois professores de Física extremamente competitivos, cada um voltado para uma ciência diferente, cegos pelo poder acadêmico e que se odiaram à primeira vista, sem qualquer razão exata. Bastou uma primeira reunião de professores para que encontrassem não apenas um, mas  _ vários _ dos motivos mais estranhos para sustentarem sua antipatia mútua: ele detestava que os saltos dela fizessem barulho demais pelos corredores. Detestava o perfume que gritava o tipo de mulher arrogante que ela era. Achava ridícula a fixação dela por roupas em tons de roxo. Tinha medo dos cabelos repuxados naqueles penteados austeros que a faziam parecer uma versão macabra de Mary Poppins. Tinha raiva do azul claro demais de seus olhos frios, olhando através dele como se ele estivesse velho demais para fazer o que fazia, e, às vezes, como se ele fosse um louco qualquer. Odiava seu incômodo e desgosto sempre tão nítidos em suas linhas de expressão. Tudo nela era irritante e odioso, e qualquer leva de notas baixas de seus alunos era mais suportável que passar mais de dez minutos na companhia de Michelle Oakdown.

Ela odiava aquele jeito de quem está sempre certo, e a terrível mania de falar com as mãos quando estava empolgado. Toda aquela empolgação também era insuportável para um homem tão velho, ser feliz não era nada elegante. Suas roupas… Calças quadriculadas, coturnos, blazers com cores internas? Mais deselegante ainda. As piadas de péssimo gosto só deixaram claro algo que ela tinha imaginado desde o primeiro dia: o senso de humor dele era inexistente como seu senso de moda. O revirar daqueles olhos cinzentos sobre ela quando se pronunciava durante as reuniões, como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer o maior absurdo da face da Terra, dava vontade de matá-lo - ela quase podia  _ ouvir _ as orbes girando! E aquele intrigante par de sobrancelhas. Elas pareciam…  _ Vivas _ . Tudo nele era irritante e odioso, e qualquer aluno irresponsável entregando trabalho atrasado depois de ela fechar as notas de todas as turmas valia mais a pena que estar por mais de dez minutos no mesmo ambiente que John Smith.

Suas turmas, de vez em quando, eram mistas e obrigadas a ver os dois divergindo quanto ao método de ensino e quanto às conclusões dos exercícios. Os resultados, como não se podia esperar menos, eram sempre  _ desastrosos _ . Os alunos de Missy, ao frequentarem as aulas do Doutor, como o grisalho John era respeitosamente chamado nos corredores devido à sua alta posição no mundo da Física Quântica, perdiam a paciência com suas divagações a respeito de como o espaço era cruel e poderia matá-los, com sua tendência a usar palavras estranhas como “ _ correctamundo _ ” e sua péssima mania de refazer de uma maneira muito mais complicada todos os cálculos já ensinados por sua rival, jurando por todos os deuses que aquele era o único modo correto. Os alunos do Doutor, acostumados a seus métodos longos, confusos e quase medievais, sentiam-se perdidos ao encontrarem tanta facilidade nas aulas complementares de Missy, mestra em Astrofísica, que, deixando de lado seus vastos conhecimentos sobre buracos negros, nebulosas, luminosidade e composição química, revisava com rapidez e eficiência componentes de matéria, quantização de energia e todo tipo de cálculo, convertendo para seu lado os quase que militarmente disciplinados alunos de seu inimigo número um.

Eram cada um o reverso de sua própria medalha, provocando-se com comentários ácidos durante as reuniões do corpo docente, confundindo os alunos um do outro e estavam felizes se odiando por quatro anos a um sofá de distância no Departamento de Física… Até serem obrigados a desenvolver,  _ juntos _ , um projeto para a semana de calouros do início do próximo ano letivo.

_ “Só pode ser uma piada” _ disseram em uníssono, olhando um para o outro com os olhos quase a saltarem das órbitas, tamanha era sua incredulidade compartilhada. Infelizmente, não havia nenhuma câmera na sala e o pessoal do Departamento era conhecido pela falta de senso de humor. Depois de um mês de planejamento problemático e regado a muito vinho e cafeína, ofensas do mais baixo nível encontrado pelos dois, objetos quebrados, apagadores voadores, um tapa de Missy na cara do Doutor e a segurança sendo chamada para tirá-la de cima dele de modo a parar de sufocá-lo pelo pescoço, o projeto enfim saiu, e, enquanto o Doutor apresentava a um enorme grupo de calouros maravilhados as belezas do curso de Física, Missy teve de voltar atrás, arrebatada pela voz daquele homem que falava do desconhecido com uma propriedade que só um viajante do tempo e do espaço teria. Uma voz que, até pouco antes daquela loucura, era o que bastava para lhe garantir um dia ruim, mas, dentro daquele pequeno auditório, pingava paixão pela Física em toda a sua grandeza, ecoando pela sala e reverberando em seus ouvidos como se tocasse da maneira mais suave, com as pontas dos dedos, cordas secretas e invisíveis que iam direto para seu coração, fazendo-o vibrar. Ele tinha, em seus movimentos de braços enquanto falava e de pernas enquanto ia de um lado a outro na frente do telão, uma categoria e uma euforia que ela mesma não tinha há vários anos, ainda que aquela fosse sua área.

O Doutor, por sua vez, ficou encantado com a elegância e eloquência de Missy, que dominava a arte do cálculo com um brilhantismo que, mesmo no ambiente acadêmico, ele poucas vezes havia visto (e, talvez tivesse de admitir, ele mesmo não mais usava). Ela era tão dinâmica, e sua movimentação em cima daqueles saltos detestáveis ganhava outra representação. Era quase… _Teatral_ , e não em um mau sentido, pois não era apenas o excelente conteúdo da apresentação que mantinha os olhares brilhantes de vários físicos em potencial presos ao palco - era a apresentadora. Ao final do dia, encostado no batente da porta e vendo-a de longe recolher seus pertences da não tão longa mesa que dividiram por uma semana inteira, o Doutor percebeu que estava terrivelmente atraído por aquela mesma mulher que, poucos dias antes, havia tentado matá-lo com suas belas mãos de unhas curtas e pintadas de vermelho.

Seu primeiro beijo ocorreu, do modo mais clichê possível, depois de uma terrível briga a portas fechadas na sala de John, após uma furiosa Missy, indignada por um erro de distribuição de notas no sistema, invadir o escritório e bater as portas atrás de si para poder gritar à vontade sobre como ele estava “sabotando seu trabalho”. Um simples erro de estagiário que custou algumas libras do salário do pobre infeliz e uma muito firme mão de unhas pintadas elevando-se à altura do rosto do Doutor. Ele a segurou pelo pulso, e, puxando-lhe o braço, trouxe o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, unindo os lábios aos dela sem a menor sombra de amor à vida. Quando se separaram, pouquíssimos segundos depois, ela tinha olhos horrorizados, e, ele, olhos apreensivos. Nada foi dito quando ela se lançou contra ele, devolvendo-lhe o gesto - desta vez permitindo que a coisa fosse adiante. E, naquela mesma tarde, Missy e o Doutor tomaram café juntos na mesma mesa da cantina da universidade, sem que nenhuma ofensa fosse proferida entre um gole e outro.

No dia seguinte, Missy emprestou a John uma libra para a máquina de chocolates. No próximo, ele a ajudou a carregar alguns livros. No terceiro dia, ele visitou a sala dela e a convidou para outro café, desta vez em um lugar com mais privacidade. Ao longo de um mês, atarefados por conteúdos extensos e muitas correções atrasadas, deixavam bilhetes em lugares específicos, como entre livros na biblioteca e debaixo de copos térmicos cheios de café que “apareciam” em suas mesas. No segundo mês, eles esperavam um pelo outro no final do expediente. No terceiro, John ganhou de presente um livro antiquíssimo que queria muito, e Missy, ao receber um prêmio importante por um estudo publicado, recebeu uma reserva para jantar no Clos Maggiore. Ao final do quarto mês já tinham ido juntos às sessões de cinema da madrugada para assistir aos clássicos como  _ O Sonho do Astrônomo _ ,  _ O Eclipse Do Sol Com a Lua  _ e  _ A Morte Cansada _ . No quinto, depois de muito corrigirem os trabalhos dos alunos um do outro, passaram a primeira noite juntos no apartamento de John, assistindo a um programa de auditório enquanto comiam pipoca e tentavam adivinhar as respostas antes dos participantes (e é claro que uma Missy muito irritada atirou pipoca na tela da  _ tv _ algumas vezes - como era possível que alguém daquela idade, com acesso à informação, não soubesse aquelas respostas?). O sexto mês trouxe um circo itinerante (Missy adorava palhaços), um fim de tarde no parque de diversões (com destaque para o longo beijo na ponto mais alto da roda gigante) e um piquenique com lanches nada saudáveis num domingo de tempo ameno.

Claro que eles também passaram a colaborar mais no ambiente de trabalho. Sem mais nenhuma provocação do Doutor durante as reuniões e mais nenhuma tentativa de assassinato por parte de Missy, começaram os olhares curiosos, rumores foram espalhados pelos corredores de St. Luke’s. Mesmo assim, tão viciados estavam um no outro que não conseguiam parar. Não queriam. Então, no sétimo mês, a pergunta partiu de John enquanto lavavam a louça depois de dividirem uma travessa de macarronada e algumas taças de vinho. Com os braços cheios de espuma e os olhos marejados, Missy se agarrou aos ombros de seu então namorado, que quase derrubou o prato que secava com um ridículo pano que a própria Missy havia tentado pintar (uma família de patos bastante desproporcional). E, um dia de cada vez, entre olhares furtivos, toques castos e muito papel gasto, seguiram com sua discreta relação.

Os anos de hostilidade, é claro, deixaram algumas sequelas. A família de John, de tanto ouvir o pior a respeito da mulher que ele carinhosamente apelidara de “Scary Poppins”, odiava Missy como se ela tivesse apontado uma arma para Onze, o cachorro de estimação de Amy. Já no apartamento de Missy, as paredes de todos os cômodos podiam recitar, sem errar uma única palavra, os intermináveis discursos da astrofísica a respeito do escocês sobrancelhudo e mal humorado. Clara podia completar com perfeição as frases de sua mãe quando esta já não tinha mais insultos em seu vocabulário. Assim sendo, a notícia de um  _ plot twist  _ ao final daquele Orgulho e Preconceito de segunda mão poderia causar uma explosão atômica entre as duas famílias. Então, de bom grado concordaram em manter seu romance longe dos parentes até que a poeira daqueles longos quatro anos baixasse o bastante para as reações de seus entes queridos não serem maiores que alguns “eu já sabia” e quem sabe um exaltado “puta merda”, provavelmente vindo da desbocada Clara.

Para não serem surpreendidos com uma visita matutina de qualquer um de seus filhos (Clara, por exemplo, tinha o péssimo costume de ignorar a agenda alheia e aparecer quando lhe dava vontade) e ter que explicar uma calcinha no chão ou um velho despenteado comendo cereal no sofá da sala, combinaram de, após passarem a noite juntos, partirem nas primeiras horas da manhã. Nos primeiros meses após o tão esperado pedido de namoro (o calendário foi zerado e dividido em a.M./d.M., que significa "antes da Macarronada" e "depois da Macarronada"), isso funcionou bem. 

No primeiro mês, passaram a ir ao supermercado juntos. No segundo, Missy começou a usar as camisas do namorado. No terceiro, o Doutor esqueceu seus primeiros pertences no apartamento da namorada. No quarto, Missy teve sua primeira crise de ciúmes ao ver seu John conversar muito animado com uma renomada arqueóloga cuja agenda de compromissos em Bristol era bastante extensa, mas não extensa demais a ponto de não poder encaixar um café de interesses puramente profissionais com o elegante professor. O quinto mês deixou uma escova de dentes de Missy no banheiro de John, e algumas meias e cuecas limpas dele na gaveta dela. No sexto, ele comprou sem que ela pedisse o shampoo adequado para os longos cabelos dela, deixando-o em seu banheiro. No sétimo mês, tiveram sua primeira vez. Na sequência, tomaram seu primeiro banho juntos e Missy adorou lavar os cabelos grisalhos de seu amado, que já estavam bem grandes e ela não queria que ele cortasse. Ele concordou que o cabelo mais selvagem realmente lhe caía bem e prometeu mantê-lo. Foi a partir dali que as coisas começaram a piorar.

Conforme avançavam em seu relacionamento cada vez mais sério, apegavam-se mais à companhia um do outro. Ainda meio dormindo, John se agarrava ao corpo de Missy quando a sentia na intenção de se levantar da cama. Já ela passou a fazer beicinho enquanto ele vestia as roupas. Os beijos de despedida eram mais longos, Missy passava mais tempo parada na porta mesmo depois de ele já ter entrado no elevador e John se pegou usando o shampoo de Missy apenas para ter o cheiro dela consigo durante uma dessas madrugadas em que dormiria sozinho. Ainda assim, nenhum dos dois foi capaz de verbalizar suas reais intenções. Coisas como “fique”, “não vá embora” e “me deixa ficar” eram facilmente substituídas por um “até logo”, “te ligo depois” e o pesado “a gente se vê mais tarde”.

No oitavo mês, a pasta de fotos clandestinas que John tirava de Missy fazendo coisas banais em seu celular já estava cheia demais, obrigando-o a comprar um novo cartão de memória. No nono mês, ela já conhecia toda a discografia da banda favorita do namorado, Fresno, e cantarolava pela casa quando ele não estava. O décimo mês de namoro trouxe a primeira briga feia, que terminou com um John muito nervoso virando a noite em um bar para jogar pebolim e Missy chorando ao telefone com a dita arqueóloga, professora River Song, agora muito amiga do casal. No décimo primeiro, o violão de John já tinha lugar no apartamento de Missy, ele cuidava das plantas dela e ela já dormia sem culpa no ombro dele durante os filmes românticos chatos dos quais ele tanto gostava. Foi só no aniversário do décimo segundo mês que, durante um belo jantar à luz de velas no meio da sala, em frente a uma caixa de pizza e com alguma coisa na voz de Roberta Flack (ou seria Dionne Warwick?) ao fundo, que os dois se lembraram de voltar a conversar sobre como contar ao mundo que estavam juntos.

Não chegaram a um consenso pelos cinco meses seguintes. E tudo os levou àquela madrugada, às três e alguma coisa da manhã, no começo do sexto mês em que uma Missy com claros sintomas de virose se perguntava se seu namorado, acostumado àquela terrível condição, já estava em sua própria cama, usando seus fones de ouvido e ouvindo O Arrocha Mais Triste do Mundo enquanto olhava para o teto até o sono chegar. Entorpecida pelos remédios e pela dor, sentindo-se extremamente cansada e carente, ela pensou estar enlouquecendo de saudades a ponto de ouvir a voz de John na sala, cantando alguma coisa acompanhado de seu velho violão.

_ "Estou delirando"  _ pensou ela, preparando-se para voltar a se deitar até perceber que o som que pensou ter imaginado realmente vinha de algum lugar da casa. Devagar, a professora se arrastou para fora de sua cama. Ficou em pé ao lado do colchão por alguns segundos, tentando recobrar sua estabilidade e seu senso de direção. Usava uma camiseta larga de John que lhe chegava até a metade das coxas, só não sabia dizer qual, pois ele já havia deixado muitas no apartamento e ela mal se lembrava de tê-la vestido. Apesar da febre, não se preocupou em calçar os chinelos, e se pôs a andar para fora do quarto escuro, protegendo os olhos da luz fluorescente do corredor com a palma à frente deles. Talvez John tivesse deixado o celular na sala e tinha alguém ligando para ele para dizer algo muito importante, a julgar pelo horário.

Apesar da dificuldade e do peso nas pernas, ela conseguiu chegar à sala. Surpreendeu-se com a visão das portas de vidro da varanda meio abertas, deixando entrar um desagradável e frio sopro noturno. Lá fora, entre suas várias plantas de diferentes tamanhos e variações de verde, havia um homem magro e grisalho sentado num dos dois banquinhos de madeira que ela ali deixara, dedilhando o violão enquanto acompanhava, com sua voz, a melodia que fazia. Seu John.

_ E se não chegar a ti _

_ Essa canção desastrada _

_ Sei que você vai me ouvir _

_ Ecoando a madrugada… _

Os lábios finos da professora se curvaram em um sorriso fraco. Ela conhecia bem a canção, inclusive, já sabia a letra.  _ Canção Desastrada _ , uma das favoritas do Doutor, e, pelos bons momentos que já haviam vivido ao som dela, também passou a ser uma das favoritas de Missy, sempre presente em suas músicas mais ouvidas. Era uma pena que estivesse fraca demais para cantar com ele. Uma vez que estava descalça, seus pés não fizeram barulho quando ela caminhou até a varanda, abraçando-o pelos ombros e encostando a bochecha em seus cabelos. O Doutor, incapaz de se assustar pois já era perfeitamente capaz de sentir a presença da namorada, continuou a tocar.

_ Termina meus versos, caminha meus passos _

_ Me faz sentir, por mais breve que seja _

_ Me tira de casa, me leva pro espaço _

_ Me faz sentir, me faz sentir! _

A pele dele estava gelada no pescoço e nos braços, e ela gostava de sentir o peito e a garganta dele vibrando enquanto cantava. Ele empurrou o corpo para trás para que a proximidade fosse maior, e Missy, entendendo o recado, apertou o abraço, curvando a cabeça para depositar um beijo breve na orelha direita do namorado.

_ Não importa quanto tempo _

_ Essa canção vai voar com o vento _

_ Até você voltar _

Ele sabia o quão arriscado era estar na casa dela caso Clara chegasse pela manhã. Sabia que devia ter ido embora, porém, na atual situação de sua namorada, aquilo sequer havia passado por sua cabeça. E, de certa forma, aquilo o assustava. Apesar da idade e da experiência, eles já sabiam que não conseguiriam explicar uma coisa tão simples quanto aquela - o que parecia bobo, mas, na cabeça de duas pessoas que já tinham filhos e netos criados, toda uma vida acadêmica estabelecida e já haviam perdido o tato para um romance adolescente após dedicarem corpo e alma ao trabalho, passar por todo aquele processo novamente e redescobrir o que tinham de melhor os tirava de suas respectivas zonas de conforto de uma forma um tanto… Brusca. Quase dolorosa. E após os anos em guerra, seus parentes não entenderiam suas escolhas, mesmo desejando que fossem felizes. Clara já havia jurado que um dia roubaria as chaves do Doutor e as jogaria dentro de um vulcão, enquanto a combativa Amy se comprometeu a chamar a polícia caso aquela babá vitoriana saída do inferno chegasse perto de seu amado pai.

_ Não existe outra saída _

_ Deixa eu entrar na sua vida pra ela não acabar _

Apesar de muito concentrado em não errar as notas, e ela estar muito concentrada em apenas apreciar seu homem cantando, eles sabiam que pensavam na mesma coisa. Podia ter sido apenas uma feliz coincidência ele ter vontade de tocar justo aquela música, naquela noite, e ela ter acordado no momento certo para ouvir, mas, conforme a canção se aproximava de seu final, o medo que compartilhavam por um ano e meio, aos poucos, começava a se dissolver entre os acordes.

_ Deixa eu ficar... _

_ Deixa eu ficar _

– Deixo – Respondeu Missy em um sussurro, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do namorado e aproveitando para aspirar o perfume característico que saía deles.

– Vem cá – Pediu ele, com os lábios contra a pele de um dos braços da morena enquanto depositava com cuidado o violão no chão. Ela prontamente atendeu seu pedido, dando a volta e sentando-se de lado nas coxas do mais velho. – Está se sentindo melhor?

– Ainda dói – Resmungou ela, encolhendo-se no colo dele.

Ele apertou os braços em torno da cintura fina da namorada, grudando-a a seu peito e depositando um beijo delicado na ponte de seu nariz.

– Nada de  _ Burger King _ pra você pelos próximos dias.

– Quero morrer só de me lembrar do cheiro – Respondeu ela com voz chorosa.

Passaram algum tempo em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o pouco calor que seus corpos podiam trocar enquanto expostos ao ar frio da madrugada. Missy esticou uma das pernas, tocando com os dedos do pé uma folha de seu belíssimo exemplar de Costela-de-Adão.

– Hm, Missy… Você tem certeza? – Perguntou o Doutor, um tanto tímido, certo de que ela sabia a que ele se referia.

– Não temos nada pra fazer amanhã.

– Eu sei, mas… – Ele deitou a cabeça sobre a dela. – Clara.

– Por favor – Gemeu Missy, agarrando-se à camiseta cinza. – Por favor, John.

– Por favor o quê? – Indagou ele, segurando um sorriso nos lábios pálidos.

Missy se permitiu rir baixinho, levantando a cabeça e roçando suavemente os lábios nos dele de olhos fechados.

– Fica comigo.

Ela sentiu a cabeça de John se movendo muito levemente em concordância. O abraço dele era mais apertado, e ela não conteve uma risadinha divertida quando o ouviu espirrar.

– Pelo resto da vida e mais um dia – Respondeu John, fungando logo após.

– Que é realmente o tempo que ficaremos aqui se me passar algum vírus estranho espirrando na minha cabeça.

Depois de um sorriso torto, John estirou a língua para fora e lambeu a bochecha dela, que se retorceu toda, fazendo cara de nojo e ameaçando matá-lo das formas mais dolorosas possíveis. Passando um braço por baixo das coxas dela, segurando-a firme pelas costas, o Doutor se levantou da cadeira, e, levando-a consigo em seu colo enquanto ela se segurava no pescoço dele, afastou as portas com um dos pés para que pudessem passar. Não se importou em fechá-las, sua prioridade era devolver Missy para a cama da qual nem deveria ter saído. Quando ela caísse no sono, ele voltaria para arrumar a bagunça que tinha feito.

Chegando ao quarto pelo qual já podia muito bem se guiar sem precisar acender a luz, o Doutor se aproximou da  _ queen size _ e depositou com cuidado o corpo da namorada entre os edredons desarrumados. Não conseguiu se levantar, pois, assim que a acomodou, ela aproveitou os braços que lhe rodeavam o pescoço e o puxou de encontro a si, derrubando-o na cama. Os risos só cessaram quando ele a beijou, e, acomodando-se juntos, tendo-a virada de costas para si e a puxando contra seu peito, abraçando-a pela cintura, ele se permitiu relaxar totalmente, escondendo o rosto entre os cabelos de Missy. Aspirando o aroma que já conhecia tão bem, o Doutor se encolheu um pouco, não sendo capaz de controlar a pequena quantidade de água que lhe fugiu dos olhos. Missy sabia, e, sentindo-se tomada pelo mesmo sentimento de ternura e alívio que dominava o corpo do namorado naquele momento, ela também se permitiu chorar em silêncio, prendendo os braços de John a seu corpo.

– Missy? – Chamou ele, fazendo um esforço absurdo para não vacilar demais.

– Hm?

– Eu te amo.

A professora suspirou profundamente antes de responder:

– Eu também.

Para cuidar de sua Missy, ele não seria covarde, e ela sabia que, no lugar dele, faria o mesmo. Não importava Clara, Susan, Amy, ou qualquer parente ou aluno da St. Luke's. Até porque o amor dos dois não precisava de perguntas, muito menos de qualquer tipo de explicação sobre como havia começado ou para onde iria. O ódio é sempre tolo, e o amor é sempre sábio; e ambos estavam aprendendo aquilo da pior maneira. Tinha sido tão mais fácil alcançarem o fim de suas graduações acadêmicas… Todavia, na escola do amor, eles ainda engatinhavam, e precisavam correr alguns riscos para tentar andar, mesmo que morressem de medo de cair. A mulher que ele tanto amava estava doente, precisava dele e ele queria ficar. E ela o queria ali, ao lado dela, para atravessarem juntos aquela madrugada.

E, a partir daquela, mais algumas outras.


End file.
